1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved clearance pockets for compressors and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved variable volume clearance pocket wherein the volume is controlled by fluid means driven by forces generated by the operating compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously proposed arrangements of clearance pockets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,681 to Simson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,847 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,441 to Kehler, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,652 to Minnicino. Each of the foregoing illustrate arrangements having structure significantly and materially different from the variable clearance pocket of the present invention and/or do not teach or disclose volume control by fluid means and/or do not teach or disclose use of forces generated by the compressor for volume varying motive force. Accordingly, each of the foregoing lacks one or all of the considerable advantages of the present invention, which advantages result from integration of the aforementioned structure and teachings into an improved system having a variable clearance pocket. These advantages include simplicity of structure, continuously variable volume, allowability of volume variation during system operation, ready adaptability for remote control, and obviation of a requirement for additional power supply within the system.